


wanna just take a sip of your lips

by l0velikeoxygen



Series: thirsty (vampire au) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0velikeoxygen/pseuds/l0velikeoxygen
Summary: Yukhei's a baby - but he'shungry.





	wanna just take a sip of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> blood tw
> 
> lol this is old trash / title from thirsty by taemin
> 
> \- mars x

Yukhei is leaning over a porcelain bowl of oranges, stabbing the swell of the segment with his fangs - _baby_ fangs, if anything at all - and draining the juice from each individual fruit, as Kun affectionately combs his fingers through the other's soft curls.

There's a craving, however, that doesn't subside - no matter how much he eats, he's still so _thirsty_. Plums, oranges, mangoes, pineapples, whatever; the summertime bloom provides sustenance nationwide, but it cannot prevent the unquenchable desire that buzzes beneath his skin. He's drinking bottles and bottles of water, gallons of sugary coca-cola, his own saliva as he gently mouths around the fading bite mark on Kun’s neck - too scared to break the skin, he suckles like the newborn vampire he is, so _thirsty_ and _desperate_. Kun pushes him away softly. He will get no satisfaction from another vampire's blood, after all, and it's unpleasant for the two of them - Kun _knows_ , and Yukhei _acts_ like he knows. 

“Are you back on solids?” Kun sighs, staring at the countless orange peels that lay in the now-empty bowl. There was a period of two or three weeks in which he refused to eat anything at all - blood or not - and became a recluse within his own apartment. Now he's eating again, it's like the sheer _want_ is washing over him like a neurotic ocean wave - the more he eats, the more he _wants_. “Hm - we have some tomato juice, if you like.”

“Fuck,” Yukhei whispers, half-begs - Kun smiles knowingly, understanding that _thirst_ , and chews thoughtfully on the sandwich he had prepared a few minutes beforehand. Sausage, pickle, Swiss cheese, pitta bread - it doesn't sound all too appetising when he attempts to explain it to Yukhei, but it's the best thing for blood cravings. Yukhei attempts to drown out that dull - sharpening to a fine point - throb with honey-smeared slices of bread, hard-boiled sweets and market-fresh fruits, but, contrary to popular belief, it's _savoury_ foods that help the most. “Yeah, I'll have some tomato juice.”

Kun furrows his brows. “Tonight,” he announces. “We’re going out. Gonna get you something to _eat_ , aren't we?”

“Tomato juice,” Yukhei mumbles, stumbling towards the fridge as his knees and hands tremble in unison. “Want some fuckin’ tomato juice, Kun-ge.”

He opens the fridge door, examining the contents - there are jugs of blood-dark liquid, and Yukhei grabs one. Once he starts drinking, he can't _stop_ \- it's not tomato juice, he notices, but for some reason, it doesn't deter him. He doesn't _want_ to be a vampire, but blood - even cold, thin, old blood - is the most _delicious_ thing he's ever tasted. Metallic and sweet, it seems to sooth, if only partially, the growing pains of a cultivating young vampire. “Fuck! Oh, fuck,” Yukhei curses, slamming the empty two-pint jug on the coffee table. “Tastes so _fucking_ good. Fuck, fuck, fuck - who's is this?”

“You remember Taeyong?” Kun whispers, tracing a circle around the naturally-forming circles of the wooden table. “Mm - doesn't he taste _good_?”

“Is he dead?” Yukhei asks. 

Kun shakes his head. “No _way_ I’d let somebody that tasty die. He's back in Korea, though, so no more Taeyong for us, hey?”

“Blood - I want _blood_. Hot blood, fuck!”

“That's why we're going out, aren't we?” Kun laughs. “I'm surprised you're not getting chubby from all you're eating. So many calories, and yet you're bone-thin.”

“Super-fast metabolism.”

“Yeah, well - you're not eating right,” Kun sighs. “Should be eating the _right_ things.”

“Hungry. Fuck, I'm so hungry. Even _hearing_ that word makes me hungry.”

-

Yukhei has his arms wrapped around Kun’s shoulders, softly pressing kisses to the scar once again, and for once, he's not pushing him away. “You're so _cold_ ,” Yukhei says. “Want _warmblood_.”

“That's why I'm taking you to Jungwoo,” Kun responds. “He'll fill your belly.”

“Ew,” Yukhei laughs. “Gross, ge.”

“Ge?” Kun yawns. “Well done.”

“By the way, about vampire rules - I wanna go see my mom tomorrow.”

Kun stiffens. “Who made you?”

“Mom and dad. You know how conception works, right?”

“I made you,” he responds, dismissively. “No. Don't you remember the _crash_?”

_And then it happens again - the sickening sound of wheels scraping against concrete, the crack of his spine as he fell to the ground, the swirling neon of club lights blending into the night sky as sound, smell, touch, taste, sight all fuzzed into one. The blood, the bite - he can smell it in the air, Kun’s warm tongue licking at the pooling crimson - and it was all too much; the elder presses his slashed wrist to Yukhei’s deoxygenated lips, and he drinks._

_For the first time, he drank. And it was like all the urge for blood that Kun had been instilled in Yukhei; he was so thirsty, so hungry, so desperate. He was falling asleep, and waking up at the same time - in the corner of his eye, he saw the melting carcass of his motorcycle and, for the last time, sobbed._

_“Kun,” the other says, as a sort of explanation. “You're welcome, baby.”_

“Mm.”

Kun nods, tellingly. “So you're _mine_. So much for birth - I _made_ you, Yukhei, so _I_ will feed you, _I_ will clothe you and _I_ will raise you.”

“I want curry,” Yukhei whines. “Thai curry. My mom's curry. I'm fucking hungry - can't _I_ …”

“You want blood, fuckhead!” Kun snaps. “Why won't you _eat_? Raw blood? Taeyong is good and all, but _fresh_ blood - oh, _God_ , you want it. You _should_ want it. I'm wasting so much money on food - why won't you just _drink_?”

“I get faint at the sight of blood,” Yukhei lies. 

Kun chuckles. “Don't look, then.”

“But -”

“You _will_ drink.”

“But -”

“No _buts_! You'll drink, or I’ll force you to!”

-

Jungwoo purses his lips, and Kun pets Yukhei's hair. 

“So _refusal_?” Jungwoo sniffs. “Point-blank. Poor baby - I’ve never met a vampire who _won't_ drink.”

Kun nods. “Yukhei,” he says. He presses a pen into the younger's palm. “Sign the paper. Jungwoo won't give you anything if you don't sign.”

Yukhei slowly writes _黃旭熙_ \- Kun smiles at that, and Jungwoo beams also. “How much do you want, then?” he asks. 

“Me?” Yukhei clarifies.

Kun groans, exasperated. “I'll pay whatever.”

He shifts in his seat. “So, um. It's 6,200$ per half pint,” Jungwoo details. “But I like you, so...Maybe a discount? 6,000$? I've been pulling in about….Hm, 56,000$ per week. Plus, I feel bad, 'cos he's only a baby. Part of the price is if the customer bites me hard or not, but his teeth are _tiny_.”

“That's a deal, then?” Kun says. “Great. Although - I'm gonna bite, okay?”

“Money upfront.”

Kun scrambles through his pocket, retrieving a shiny black card. “Do you take MasterCards?”

-

It's Kun that nips Jungwoo’s neck gently - it's only a nick, really, and only a pinprick of blood arises when he pinches it gently, attempting to manipulate the veins beneath the skin and squeeze a little more out. Kun is still stroking Yukhei’s hair when he says _drink_ , and, frustrated and confused, the younger sniffs at the minor wound for a few seconds before taking a tentative lick. 

It hits the spot, quite clearly. He wraps his mouth around it, kissing gently like he had done with Kun - but now he's drinking, and Kun feels a swell of pride within his chest. Sure, he's wasted a lot of money and time on Yukhei, but he wouldn't have bit him in the first time if he didn't realise the responsibility. Compared to the mangled motorcyclist that he saw dying on the concrete, Yukhei is glowing, drinking and consuming slowly and surely. Jungwoo is making soft noises, not entirely displeased, but it's Kun who keeps saying _drink_ and _good boy_ and _more_.

Yukhei becomes increasingly more vicious, drinking and swallowing and drinking and swallowing in large, desperate gulps - Jungwoo looks a little faint, but if he was pushing him past his limits, he'd say, wouldn't he? Soon enough, Jungwoo attempts to break the mouth-to-skin contact by quickly smacking Yukhei across the cheek - he doesn't remove his mouth. 

“Yukhei,” Kun warms, tugging the younger's head away from Jungwoo by forking his fingers around his locks and pulling hard. Yukhei squeaks, and looks at Kun with large, puppy-dog eyes. More.

So he gives him more, in the form of Sicheng - he costs less, due to being slightly older, but even after Yukhei drinks his fill of Sicheng, he's still starving. That newborn hunger, built by weeks of starvation, isn't even close to being sated - he could drink and drink and drink until he vomits - which he soon does, on a dark street corner - but would still be a starving child - hungry, hungry, hungry. His hunger clouds his common sense, so Kun has him by his collar at any given moment. He'd run through the streets and ravage everybody, he's that hungry - he needs somebody whole. A fresh victim. 

There's a street vendor packing away small pottery frogs at the end of the street - it's not just that, but fans, China dolls and figurines also. They're all laid upon an ornamental rug, encrusted with faux gems, but it's not the beauty of such precious items that is entrancing Yukhei. He's staring at his neck, the thudding of his heart - Kun knows they must look strange, considering he is now physically restraining Yukhei with a strong arm wrapped around his now-swollen stomach, but he doesn't care. 

His child is _starving_ , and he made a promise to feed him. 

-

The next morning, Yukhei is still hungry. Kun is filling him up with iron supplements and bacon, but he's shivering from how much he wants. Kun remembers being a newborn - that insatiable hunger he could not control - but it was never this bad. Presumably because Yukhei's held this off for weeks, he's never even heard of somebody being so hungry. (Except in the _worst_ fairy tales, where the big bad vampire drinks an entire orphanage's worth and is still not sated). 

“I want to see mommy,” he begs, and he's sweating feverishly - Kun wants to bend beneath his will, but he is Yukhei's maker - not vice versa. If he doesn't establish rules, it will break apart their cover. It's not helping that Yukhei and Kun had to drag that street seller back to their apartment - the rot is potent, but Kun isn't an expert on disposing of bodies. “Kun-ge. Let me see my mommy.”

“No!” Kun yells. “Eat your fucking bacon.”

“I don't want it,” Yukhei sulks. “Feed me. I'm so hungry.”

“Eat the bacon, then.”

“Yesterday, you were all 'let’s-go-get-you-some-blood’ and now it's a different story, huh? I want to see my mommy.”

“Shut up, Yukhei - you're not helping yourself here.”

“I won't shut up,” Yukhei says, darkly. “Until you let me see her.”

“You're not to be trusted around humans anymore, Yukhei. Until you're better, you're not seeing your mom - or anybody, for that matter.”

“If I get better - can I see her? At the restaurant? I won't talk to her or anything, please.”

Kun grumbles. “Maybe. But you're still irrational, nervous, scared - it would hardly be intelligent to allow you access to all the humans you like.”

“When will you feed me?”

He shakes his head. “I don't know,” Kun remarks. “Take a shower first. You smell like sweat.”

“Let me drink your blood.”

“No. Shower, now.”

“Your blood,” Yukhei grumbles. “I'm so _hungry_.”

“I'm your Sire - fuck, Yukhei, I will make you _suffer_ if you try anything.”

“Ha.”

“I made you. I will kill you if necessary. Have a fucking shower. We can talk more about food when you're not being childish, and throwing a hissy fit.”

-


End file.
